ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Season 8: Sons of Garmadon
The eighth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Sons of Garmadon, is an upcoming season. It is preceded by Season 7 and will be succeeded by Season 9. It will be released in 2018. The first 7 minutes of the first episode premiered on July 23, 2017, at the San Diego Comic-Con as part of the preview. To familiarize new fans brought in by The LEGO Ninjago Movie, the design of the Ninjas' suits are based off their movie designs. The season also recasts Sam Vincent as the voice of Lloyd, supplanting Jillian Michaels, who voiced the character in every previous episode. Plot A year after the loss of Master Wu, the Ninja, led by the newly dubbed Master Lloyd, must prevent a group known as the Sons of Garmadon from successfully reviving Lord Garmadon at the Temple of Resurrection. Cast *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Kai - Vincent Tong *Zane - Brent Miller *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Ray - Vincent Tong *Maya - Jillian Michaels *Samurai X *Princess Harumi Designs According to a video posted by Brent Miller,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcKnG0JKCP0 the Ninjas' looks will change as follows: *Kai's hair will be "more wild" and high, presumably like his movie counterpart. *Jay will have freckles and will look different in other, currently unknown ways. The Hageman Brothers said he always had freckles, but he never knew they were there. *According to Tommy Andreasen, Cole will no longer have his scar.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/923791272355221504 *Something exciting will be happening to Zane, but the Hageman Brothers stated they didn't want to reveal it yet. It may have been his ability to change from human to nindroid. *Lloyd, as seen in the clip, looks very similar to his movie counterpart, with green eyes. *Nya's hair will be wilder and she will have a mole on her cheek. According to Tommy Andreasen, Jay refers to it as "a mark of eternal beauty." *Tommy Andreasen stated that the Ninjas' faces will be the same. However in the sets it looks like their faces will be exactly the same as their movie counterparts' faces. Episodes #The Mask of Deceptionhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aqPd3cFUiOo&feature=youtu.be #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Notes *Despite Lloyd having a new voice actor, and the Ninja all gaining new suits based on their movie counterparts, all the other Ninja retain their previous voice actors.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/8895331692207226888 The Ninja were redesigned to be closer to their movie counterparts in order to make the link between the show and the movie easier for new fans. The eighth season remains canonical to the previous seasons, despite design changes to all of the Ninja; the series is not connected to the movie itself. **The reason for this redesigning was revealed to be a side effect of the Hands of Time's attempt to alter the past in the previous season. *Dan and Kevin Hageman will return to write this season. Previously, they handed over the writing duties to David Shayne for Day of the Departed and Season 7, as the brothers were occupied with another project. *Like the previous four seasons, this season will contain ten episodes. *Lloyd will have a new voice actor in the form of Sam Vincent, making this the first season not to feature Jillian Michaels in the role, and the first time one of the Ninja is given a different voice actor in the series. *As confirmed by Tommy Andreasen via Twitter, a new character, who is a big Ninjago fan around the age of 9 or 10, will be introduced in this season. In May 2017, Andreasen hosted a contest where Ninjago fans submitted their artwork that would be displayed by the character.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/861647152329740288/photo/1 *According to Tommy Andreasen, Cole will play a "great" role in Season 8.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/868770013804720128 However, he is not the focus character, so this most likely means he will just have more to do than in Hands of Time. *Various things will be revealed in this season, such as the First Spinjitzu Master's origins, the identity of the new Samurai X, the fates of P.I.X.A.L. and the Ultra Dragon, and how Zane inherited his Ice element. *For April Fools day, Tommy Andreasen posted a status on Twitter with three events from Season 8, two of which are real and one of which is fake. The three events stated that Cole would do a lot of singing, that there would be old recurring enemies, and that a new ninja would join the team. None of these events have been confirmed or denied. *The elemental powers of both Wu and Garmadon will be explained in a great capacity. *Cyrus Borg, Dareth, Ronin, and Misako will all continue to be vital characters throughout the season, while Ray and Maya will also return in some capacity. *Skylor will return for this season, yet is unknown if she will make a cameo or have a large role. It is confirmed her relationship with Kai is expected to develop more in this season. It will also be revealed what happened to her powers, and if she still has them.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/895169730767708161 *Tommy Andreasen addressed Season 8 as "Next Level Ninjago," implying a major change in the series' tone or story. *The title of the season and a clip were revealed at San Diego Comic-Con. *Tommy Andreasen has confirmed that the Ninjago alphabet will be shown in Season 8. *As a result of LEGO's massive redesigning of the Ninja, Cole will not have his scar in Season 8. It is unknown if there will be an explanation. *According to the 11 minute long sneak-peek, Zane has the ability to change from human to nindroid. Spoilers *Tommy Andreasen had stated that someone will die in Season 8.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/879425379878002688 *According to a leaked image, the Ninja and the Sons of Garmadon are fighting for the three "Oni Masks." *In a leaked part of the storyline, the Ninja are trying to prevent Garmadon's rebirth at the Temple of Resurrection. *Garmadon's appearance is the same as his appearance in The LEGO Ninjago Movie, as seen with his minifigure in 70643 Temple of Resurrection. *A new character known as Harumi, Princess of Ninjago, will be introduced.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/939372234669309952 References de:Staffel 8 Category:Seasons Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 Category:Ninjago